


You Shoot Me Down But I Won't Fall

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fave Tropes. 1 Flirting Under Fire. 2 Battle Couple. 3 Act of True Love. 4 The Power of Love. 5 Longing Look. 6 Love Confession. Inspired by 2x13 Resurrection. Clarke and Lexa attack Mount Weather and Lexa gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shoot Me Down But I Won't Fall

They go in through the tunnels Lexa and Clarke leading their people together, shoulder to shoulder. They come accross the reapers in there but use the noise makers Raven built to keep them at bay long enough to knock them out. Lexa sent a grounder back to the village to get people to take the Reapers away. They would be rehabilitated later but for now they had to focus on the Mountain Men.

They made it to the entrance to Mount Weather and Bellamy opened the door for them. They filed in through the entrance, half of them followed Maya to the harvest chamber to free the grounders, led by Lexa and the other half went to help the rest of the 47 with Clarke. Clarke’s troops handed out guns to the 47 and Lexa’s troops got the tree people out of the cages.

They all met up again on the fifth floor to start the actual attack. The Mountain Men had fortified the upper floors. They all split up in groups of twenty to surround the Mountain Men and attack them from all sides. Clarke and Lexa stuck together as they made their way up to the first floor. When they got to floor four Mountain Men started shooting at them.

Bullets were flying everywhere from both directions, Lexa and Clarke shooting some people themselves. “We’re good at this together” Lexa flirted. She was standing right next to Clarke, so it was easy to hear her over the bullets. Clarke rolled her eyes, she didn’t have time to flirt right now people were trying to kill them. “You’re hot, good with a gun. Those are two qualities I greatly admire”.

As they made their way from floor four to floor one, people were dropping on both sides, but more so on the enemy’s side. Clarke, Lexa and several grounders who had gone with them made it to floor one the same time the other squads did and surrounded the remaining Mountain Men. “Surrender now and you will be spared” Clarke told them.

None of the Mountain Men put down their guns and so the grounders open fired on them. They ducked behind furniture, taking cover from the bullets. Clarke managed to get close enough to Cage to shoot him in the head and kill him. As she did though she made herself an easy target for a soldier standing a few feet behind her.

Lexa saw the man aim at Clarke’s back and ran, then dived into Clarke knocking her down and taking the bullet in her chest. She landed heavily on top of Clarke, losing a lot of blood and slowly losing consciousness. She saw Clarke turn to look at her; as her vision started going black she managed to make out tears rolling down Clarke’s cheeks.

“Lexa! Lexa!” Clarke called, trying to wake the brunette up, but couldn’t. She quickly took off her jacket and tied it as best as she could around Lexa’s wound to suppress the blood flow. She kept pressure on the wound as best she could as she picked her gun back up and surveyed her surroundings. She saw no immediate danger to her or Lexa.

All around her Mountain Men were falling to the ground either dead or knocked out. “Clarke!” she heard a voice call from her right. She turned in that direction and saw Octavia making her way to her with Lincoln right behind her. They got to Clarke’s side within a minute and Lincoln went to pick up Lexa, but Clarke put her hand on his to stop him.

“I should take her, I love her” Clarke protested.

“I’m stronger and can carry her out easier” Lincoln argued. “I promise I’ll get her out safely”. Clarke relented and let him take her love. She had told Octavia she loves Lexa and obviously she had told Lincoln, but Lexa didn’t know yet. Clarke and Octavia followed Lincoln to the main entrance of the base. The people who had helped the 47 were secluded in one section of the building and would stay safe.

They left the base, quickly making it to the surface and made it to the horses. Clarke got on Lexa’s horse, not bothering with the one Lexa had given her, and Lincoln put Lexa in the saddle in front of Clarke. Lexa slumped back into Clarke unconscious and Clarke held the reins, making sure Lexa wouldn’t fall and spurred the horse into a gallop towards camp Jaha.

As soon as Clarke got there she rushed Lexa into the Exodus med bay and Abby helped her lay her on an empty gurney. “She took a bullet for me, in the chest” Clarke, told her mom what had happened.

“Switch places with Jackson, you too emotional to help me with Lexa” Abby instructed Clarke. She did as she was told and helped bandage people up from Ton DC. Clarke kept looking over at Lexa to make sure she was still alive.

“Mom…please don’t let her die” Clarke begged, walking over to the gurney when she was done with her job. Abby was performing surgery on Lexa’s chest to remove to bullet. Abby managed to get the bullet out, stop the bleeding and then stitch up the small bullet hole. When she was putting bandages on the wound, Clarke finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Clarke is allowed to take Lexa to her quarters to wait for Lexa to wake up from the surgery and blood loss, so that they have privacy. Clarke waits for her to wake up on her bed next to the gurney. She waits for hours, just watching Lexa and holding her hand, but eventually she falls asleep on her bed.

While Clarke was sleeping, Lexa slowly started to wake up and become aware of her surroundings. At first she didn’t know where she was, but knew there were no more people firing at them. As her vision came into focus and she looked around her she guessed she was in the sky people’s camp. She hadn’t been here but it looked similar to the drop ship and Clarke was lying on the bed next to her.

Seeing Clarke sleeping peacefully eased some of her worry and she was able to relax. Lexa watched her sleeping, her breathing deep and even. She wanted nothing more than to be able to lie with Clarke and hold her in her arms. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to, even if she wasn’t stuck on a gurney. So she settled for looking at her longingly.

It wasn’t long after Lexa had woke up, that Clarke woke up and saw that Lexa was awake. Clarke sat up on the edge of the bed and took Lexa’s hand in hers. “You’re an idiot” Clarke said, shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

“I thought I was smart” Lexa teased, reminding them both of their conversation in the animal cage.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You shouldn’t have risked your life for me” Clarke told her, stroking the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb.

“I had to save you…I don’t know what I would have done if you had died today” Lexa admitted. Clarke stood up and walked closer to the bed and stroked Lexa’s hair. “I love you Clarke of the Sky People. I know I said love in weakness, but that is when you’re at war and we no longer are”.

A huge grin spread out on Clarke’s lips, she couldn’t hide it if she tried. “I love you too Lexa of the Tree People” Clarke confessed. She leaned down and kissed Lexa lovingly on the lips. “Now you need to rest and heal your chest. You’ll be no good to me if you die and I’d be really upset.” Clarke climbed onto the gurney next to Lexa and held her in her arms, allowing her to fall asleep again.


End file.
